Missing
by Secret Admire
Summary: Sasusaku. Sakura is missing and she puts a new adventure on Sasuke's hands after his decision to return home.
1. The Start Over

Chapter 1

The Start Over

He never wanted to be so separated from everyone and at the moment he was happy that he didn't have to be this way anymore. All he wanted now was for things to get a quickly back to normal as they could get. As close to normal as they could get. After being on probation for so long and being sent mission after mission left him no time at all to mingle with his once friends. That's right everyone. Sasuke Uchiha missed his old friends. He wanted to see everyone again so that he could mend the broken bonds, fix everything that he broken. He hoped to start that today.

On his way to the one place Naruto always loved to go and invited Sasuke to meet with him there, the Uchiha couldn't help but feel that this occasion is one where he should try his best to hear about everything that he had missed or never knew about. He was certain that by at first paying full attention about everything he can figure out just exactly he need to do to make up his departure to everyone. Including one special person he has been dying to see since his appearance in the Hokage's office saying how he would like to help and come back as a Konoha Shinobi again.

Feeling this way, you can safely assume just how grateful to the blondheaded idiot he was when he saw him waiting for him. No, awkward waiting for this man.

He walked into the Ramen Shop and was greeted with a big hug. "Sasuke! You made it!"

"Wasn't like I had anything better to do."

"Sure you could have. Grandma, could have putted you on yet another of the many missions." Sasuke always found it interesting how Naruto talked about the Hokage. So loosely as if he would hear any trouble about it afterwards. Can't blame him, after all he gotten into so much trouble from the day he started school. Getting yelled at for name-calling the Hokage probably wouldn't be a first to the blondey.

"She seemeds to be giving me some free time now that my probabtion period is over." Three years of mission after mission and being under constant eye can get pretty annoying.

"Cheers to that!" He stated taking a drink from his cup.

"So what have you been up to lately Naruto?" He seemed to have almost choked on his beverage at the question. The shook of how much his "best friend" changed. The fact that Sasuke is now caring about other and actually wants to hear Naruto ramble one and on.

"Same as you. Missions. Nothing real special."

"Yeah?"

"Me and Hinata have been getting close lately though." He blushed. "I've been spending my free time with her. She is a pretty interesting girl. Shy but she is nice."

Sasuke smiled as Naruto continued with the story about the dates the two have been on together. It was cute how Naruto was talking about her. Sasuke had to give him some props for finally getting a girlfriend. But what Sasuke was mostly interested in was Team Seven. If there was still a Team Seven.

Once Naruto was done talking about Hinata, Sasuke asked something that he would be more interested in hearing about. "So how are you with missions coming along?"

"Kinda boring counting that they won't let me battle it out with some Akastuki zombies." Ah, the truth is revealed!

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"They fear that if I were to be captured then they have won."

"I'm sure that should be the last thing they should be worrying about."

"I feel the same, but I pretty much have no say in the situation. No matter what they are doing out in the war field." Naruto has gotten stronger and seemed to have improved in maturity as well. What Sasuke knows for certainty is the first one. During the time Sasuke was under Mandara, Naruto has become the Village hero and became pretty well known anywhere. "Things will probably get more interesting counting that your back."

The war has been raging for sometime now. Just another reason why Sasuke hasn't been seeing most of his friends. They are all to busy fighting zombie, to come and say "Hi.". Since Sasuke choice to finally return home and is willing to help any way he can to make up for anything, they should soon be given an oppurtuntiy to completely end the war. Avantage to the Shinobi Alliance.

"I would rather just have this war end by now anyways." Naruto said whining a little bit.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause I haven't gotten to see anyone lately. Just Hinata counting that she willingly volunteered to try and keep me out of walking straight into the war."

"She must be doing a pretty good job then."

Blushing the blond stating a fact that was already clear. "You sure did miss a lot Sasuke."

"Tell me."

A frown formed on the blond. "So much that I don't know where to begin."

"Does it matter?"

"In this sort of case, I would say it does." The serious tone in his words shocked Sasuke. Something happened that most likely wasn't a good thing at all.

"Start from the beginning." Sasuke said suggestively.

Naruto then began the story. From the very beginning to Gaara and his war speech. From the Turtle Island to his return to the village. He continued until thye were told that the shop was about to close.

"I'll just tell you the rest another time, Sasuke." Naruto stated getting up out of his chair.

"Alright. See you around."

Just as Sasuke was about to turn and walk out of the restaurant, Naruto raced up to him. "Wait Sasuke!"

The Uchiha turned to face the blonde.

"I should be the one to tell you this so that you don't have to find out on your own… I-it's about Sakura." The name made the Uchiha immediately interested. Where is she? How is she? Can he see her? Questions raced through his mind making him get slightly dizzy. He shook them off to be sure he can pay very close attention to the blonde's words.

"She is missing."


	2. Standing Around

Chapter 2

Standing Around

At home, Sasuke couldn't begin to imagine who would have done this to her. If someone has done this to her. He figured that it was unlike Sakura that she would just get up and leave without telling where she was going but he also couldn't figure out who would be able to kidnap her. He knew Sakura got stronger, a lot stronger. She could probably be able to hold her ground if she was ambushed and walk off with little injuries. That is if it was an idiot that ambushed her. If someone did kidnap her they would have to be pretty strong, and be very skilled at kidnapping. Experience tends to be key when you're the bad guy in situations. Sasuke knew that as a fact.

The troubled Uchiha barely got any sleep that night. Too busy worrying. _Where is she? Is she hurt? What things might the kidnappers be doing to her?_ That question scared him the most. What were they doing to her? Thoughts swarmed in his head making him picture all the horrid things Sakura could be going through right now, at that very second.

"AH!" He screamed, fustrated with himself. "Why is it that once I can see her, she disappears?" _Sort of like what I did to her._

What if she did runaway? What if she just couldn't stand the war, couldn't stand the thought of Sasuke returning home? These questions made Sasuke grow upset and sick. _What if it was all my fault?_

~.~

Naruto stopped by the next day to check up on the Uchiha.

"Knock, knock." He said as he opened the door. "Dude, you look horrible."

"I couldn't sleep well last night."

"I can tell. Too busy worrying about Sakura?"

"No it was probably that ramen in my stomach." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"You wish! There is literately no way that delicious delectable ramen last night can make you sick! Unless your allergic to yummy foods!" Naruto exclaimed laughing.

"Tell me more about what happened to Sakura."

"He admits it!"

Sasuke shot him a look.

"Alright. Well, it happened five years ago." Sasuke choked on air.

"Five years ago?" Sasuke managed to cough out.

"Yeah." Naruto said disappointedly.

"Has anyone even tried to look for her?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't?"

Sasuke sighed. "Well, why hasm't she been found yet?"

"That, I don't know. I barely even know who they sent to look for her. Tsunade wouldn't tell me anything."

"I want to look for her."

"Don't we all? Look, Sasuke, I miss her too, but we aren't allowed. We need permission and with a raging war going on there is no way we are going to get it any time soon."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we need to wait. At least a little longer until the war begins to turn around. You know it yourself that since you are on our side now that it won't be long."

"It will be too long for pleasure."

"Agreed."

"But how can you just stand around thinking that someone else is looking for her? Knowing that she could be in serious danger as we speak?"

"You suck it up." Naruto snapped. "And you hope that maybe she is as strong as you think she is and she still has enough in herself to stay alive and wait for you."

"I can't live off of hope."

"Neither can I, but it is something that we will both have to just work off of for now."

"I suppose your right." Sasuke said feeling ashamed. "Can we at least ask Tsunade if we can look for her? Maybe not now but later if possible?"

"I see no problem in that. Just don't get angry at her if she says no. After all, she misses her apprentice too."

* * *

"No." was the only word that came out of her mouth.

"But-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I let a man who just got off of probation go on a search and rescue mission?"

"Because this man has known this missing person nearly his whole life!"

"Sasuke." Naruto said trying to cut in.

"I still refuse!"

"Why?"

"Because we have a war going on and I have no intention of wasting good shinobi to search for her."

"You won't be wasting anyone! Me and Naruto will be the ones looking for her! It isn't like we are doing anything to help the war right now! I've told you everything I know! Everything about Mandara, the enemy army… Everything. As for Naruto, he is trapped here worrying about Sakura because you aren't letting him fight in the war like what you are doing to me. So tell me exactly why aren't you letting us go look for her?'

Silence stayed for a minute or two. During which both parties seemed to calm down a little.

"Because if I know Sakura as well as I think I know her as her sensei, then I would say that whatever situation she is in right now she is perfectly capable at getting herself out of it." Sakura trained and learned a lot while being under Tsunade's wing. That's how she learned to heal and gain so much strength. If anyone would know Sakura's strength it would be her. "If she has a plan then I don't want 'rescuers' to get in her way."

It made sense. Sasuke had to give her that much. If Sakura did have a plan then she would most likely base it off of the fact that she was probably not going to get rescued anytime soon. But one thing kept troubling him.

"Don't you think that if she really did have a plan then she would already have come home by now?"

More silence. The Uchiha made his point. Five years of waiting for Sakura to break out of trouble and come home seemed like a bit too long. Sakura would have already been home if she had a plan. If her situation was more complicated then she originally thought then that would mean she would have no choice but to wait to be rescued, and since no one was going to rescue her, she could be in serious trouble, more then ever was to begin with.

"Fine. You made your point. I will allow you two to go look for her. Under one condition."

"Any." Sasuke said feeling accomplished.

"You must send reports to me every time you receive new info, or once a day if you don't get new info."

"Deal."

"Start preparing yourselves boys. You leave in a week."

Sasuke and Naruto leave the room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tsunade? I mean we don't know exactly what Sakura condition is nor whether if this is simply a trap or not. If this has anything to do with the war, then they are personally being pulled into it." Shizune asked concerned.

"We have no choice. If the war keeps going any longer they were bound to be put in it in the first place. That is something we both know to be a fact. And with all of us being in the dark about Sakura's condition and possible kidnapping, it is just another reason why we should put the problem in the hands of those two. This is the only idea we can give to help Sakura that doesn't make a huge impact with the war. I will however get someone to assist them with their search just in case they get into some serious trouble. Until then, they should prepare themselves cause they will be walking in the dark for the next few weeks."


	3. The Search Begins At Home

Chapter 3

The Search Begins At Home

"I can't believe I just yelled at the Hokage." Sasuke said feeling horrible with himself. Never did he ever yell at those older then him. Other then his brother of course but he was died now so that didn't count. He was taught to respect his elders as all children were taught to do. This was the very first time he ever broke life rules.

"I can't believe you convinced Grandma to let us look for Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed overjoyed at the tremendous victory.

"Neither can I."

"So what should we do now?"

"It's late. Let's just take her advice, go home and prepare. But tomorrow we go to Sakura's apartment and look for clues."

"Detective work. I like it. Alright. See you tomorrow then. Night."

"Night."

That night Sasuke actually got some sleep. Not a lot of course counting that he was still worrying but just the average 8 hours knowing that soon he and Naruto are going to bring her home.

He had slept so soundly and peacefully that he felt as though he slept for only a few minutes. He woke up to his blond haired idiot shaking him awake counting how excited he was to begin the search.

"Sasuke! Wake up you bastard!"

"What? Why?" He groaned.

"We should start searching now!"

"Why? I'm sleeping."

"Cause if we start nice and early then we can look for more info!"

"Ugg!" Sasuke huffed as he got up, knowing perfectly well that Naruto was right.

"Yeah! Now get dressed, we are heading to Sakura's apartment."

_Enjoy your accomplishment in getting me out of bed for now. But the next time to try this you are going to my foot in your face._

At Sakura's apartment, the two snuck in.

"What exactly are we looking for in here again?" Naruto asked for the fifth time.

"We are looking for something that might help us figure out if she was really kidnapped. Like you said before, no one really knows what happened she just 'disappeared'. We need to be sure she was kidnapped before we go snooping around uncharted territory." Sasuke said, hoping it might clear some questions of his own out of his mind.

"So where would we look exactly? I mean as hungry as I am, I'm sure we would get no clues from inside her refrigerator."

"You are always hungry, Naruto." Said a familiar voice coming from the bedroom, "I would rather prefer checking the bedroom first."

"Kakashi-sempai! What are you doing here?" Naruto screamed happily.

"Doing a little snooping around myself." He replied.

"Why?" Sasuke was curious.

"Well, counting that I'm going to assist on your search for own fellow comrade, why not?"

"Your going to help us?" Naruto asked for clarification on the matter.

"It wasn't like Tsunada would let you do this kind of case without some help. She asked me to take time away from the war, to help you guys. I couldn't say no. My group has been getting on my nerves since day 1. I haven't had time to read Icha-Icha Paradise in forever."

"You poor man." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Well, since your going to help then we better get searching. We can't waste a lot of time messing around. It is already almost lunch time."

"But I'm so hungry!" Naruto complained.

"Exactly why we should get going now because we probably won't want to do this later."

"Alright…"

"I suggest we start with her bedroom first."

"Agreed."

They walk into the velvet red room. Black painted trees decorated the walls in a way to mimic cherry blossom trees being blown by winds which sent cherry blossons pettles off. The bed was a lot bigger than the one in Sakura's old apartment when they were younger. Seemed as though she upgraded greatly. Everything looked clean and neat. A bit too neat for Sasuke's pleasure.

It looked as though Sakura was never missing, literally. Got him thinking that maybe she didn't really leave, maybe she was so busy at the hospital no one saw her as much and now she is simply taking a vacation, and since no one saw her (since she was busy at the hospital) she didn't really tell anyone about it. It could happen. He could try to convince himself this as much as he wants but it will never be true. He was trying to look for a bright way to think about this. However, he knew it would never work, never get accomplished. Now, he had to concentrate on finding her. Whatever she was going through, whatever her condition is, and wherever she maybe. He was determined and he decided he would try his best to bring her home.

Naruto seemed to have read his next thought before Sasuke could even think it. "What if we can't bring her back?"

Silence stayed, they never wanted to think about that. That thought always lead them to thinking about the reason why they may not be able to bring her home. Death, lost, forgotten, move on… Too many reasons that it pained them.

"We should think that way just yet. There is still a chance and we should use this chance of ours to find her." Kakashi said trying to break even himself out of the horrid thoughts of possibility.

"I guess your right."

And so they continued the search till twilight and went home to come up empty handed.

As Sasuke walked home, he could help but wonder to himself, _What if our efforts are useless? What if I can never see her pink self again?_

Sasuke could help but grow wary of these thoughts. He wanted them out of his head. He didn't enjoy this longing he had one bit. Something had to change and he knew it. He decided that the only way for these feeling to go away is to distract himself until they actually begin their search in a few days. But how?

He stumbled home and comtemplated on it. How was he to spend the rest of his time here? He will simply put it off for today after all now he gets to go wherever he wants now..


	4. All Truth Is Needed

Chapter 4

Any Truth Is Needed

Pain sting at every inch of her body as blood dripped down her eyes. She screamed at the top of her lungs as another serge to invisible flames swapped through her body. It felt like she was on fire, but she wasn't. This form of torture did more of a job at making it seem as though she will simply die every time than anything else. It was too painful to be productive. A shame, that it wasn't torture brought on by some one else, but her own.

Three years of this surely makes it seem as thought it has been an eternity at least. Especially if you are unaware of time as she is.

Her pink hair stained with her own blood, rose from the ground as the pain started to subside slightly. She sat up, hoping it will be easier to deal with the pain that way and try to heal herself, only to remember what happened the last she did that. It simply just brought more pain.

"Don't even begin to thing about it." A voice inside her said.

"What choice do I have? At this rate I'll die." She replied out loud.

"Cause you healed yourself before. You will die if you heal yourself again. Right now, you are just being impatient. It will be over before you know it."

"Says you, how isn't feeling it at all!" She yelled.

"Hush! You will get discovered, which will only bring more trouble."

"You shut up first, you jerk."

"I've angered you."

"Um, duh!"

"You must calm down. You will stress yourself out."

"I am calm! No stress here!"

"Your sarcasm is greatly unappreciated."

"Well, if you just shut up, then there will be no reason for me to use sarcasm."

"We have to be at peace now. We are one, now. We must trust one another, rely on one another."

Sakura calmed down as more of the pain subsided. "Alright. But I can't truly believe this is a very good thing until this pain is gone completely."

"Understandable."

Another surge of the flames engulfed her. _This better end soon… or I will certainly die for sure._

"You guys will start at the Sand village."

"Ah? Why?" Naruto whined.

"Because that is where I sent her to go out on a mission before her disappearance." Tsunada explained.

"Hm…" Naruto didn't seem to be happy with getting ordered around or having to travel around especially at such a long distance as Sand.

"Head off now, so that it will take you only two days."

"Alright." Sasuke obeyed.

"Kakashi your in charge."

"Ah!" Naruto whinned again.

"Naruto, he is the oldest and is more experienced when it comes to search and rescue missions." Tsunada explained.

"Fine! Let's just go, before she gives us more orders!" She rolled her eyes at the words.

"Naruto behave yourself."

He waved her off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

And they left.

"That is the reason why I don't put him in charge to do anything." Tsunada said to herself.

"Ah! She is just so bossy!"

"What is your problem today Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Just her."

"Don't be rude. She is our Hokage." Kakashi said.

"But she is so bossy!"

"That's her job genius."

"I bet she is the reason why Sakura left. She couldn't handle how bossy she is."

"I doubt that is the reason." Sasuke said, being ignored by the blond.

"I would not be able to handle another 3 seconds with that women."

"For all we know you could be the reason Sakura left, counting that all your doing is complaining."

"I don't count this as fair. This is suppose to be our mission. We should be able to do whatever we want."

"Which is exactly the reason why you aren't in charge."

"I can't wait till I become Hokage! Everything will just be so much better."

"Maybe for you, but I'm pretty sure it won't be for everyone else."

"I'm going to make a law that states every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday, mandatory Ramen Day, where you must eat ramen at least twice on those days."

"Wow, won't that be fun." Sasuke said sarcastically, making Kakashi giggled racing his head out of his book.

"Trust me Sasuke. Ramen has to be the best meal in the world. Believe it."

"Whatever you say Naruto."

"Alright, boys. That's enough. Let's try to avoid any arguments here. We are on a mission." Kakashi said.

"Blame it on Grandma."

Sasuke and Kakashi both rolled their eyes. They'll have to go through this for the next few months.

A few days past till they made it to the Sand village.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I've been looking forward to the next time I would get to see you." The red-headed boy said.

"If it isn't Gaara. What is this? I've heard you were the Kazekage, but didn't truly believe it." Sasuke said impressed with the new Gaara.

"Believe it!" Naruto chimed in.

They all laughed.

"So where is the ever delicious food around this joint? I'm starving!"

"You just ate Naruto." Kakashi said disapprovingly.

"But I'm hungry again."

Everyone laughed again at Naruto's whinning.

"Don't worry there will be plenty of food to eat later." Kankuro said amused.

"Yeah, you guys should rest up for now. You guys had a long journey to get here." Temari added.

"Yeah and it would have been faster if Naruto didn't stop every 5 minutes to eat." Sasuke said.

"Hey! It wasn't every 5 minutes! More like 30 minutes." More laughter.

"My point still stands." Sasuke added.

"Well, you guys should rest up, hungry or not." Temari concluded anyways.


	5. Learning More About Her

Chapter 5

Learning More About Her

"Do you guys know anything about Sakura?" Naruto asked with his mouth full of the delicious food laid out in front of them.

"Wait, how exactly do you guys know Sakura?" Sasuke asked a little confused.

"Oh! That's right Sasuke, you don't know!" Naruto stated.

"It is kind of a long story." Kankuro said.

"Well then. Allow me to summarize it down." Temari said. "Here in Sand she assisted one of our elders in fighting one of the Akatsuki members, Sasori. Since he and our elder were both puppeteers like me, they were pretty equal match, except Sasori had the upper hand with one of his evil tricks. Sakura willingly ended up becoming our elders living puppets and defeated Sasori. Not to mention that the elder in the end risked her own life in saving Gaara." Gaara nodded in confirmation.

"You are missing an important part before that!" Kankuro stated!

"Oh right!" Temari said. "She also cured Kankuro of poison."

"She saved my life. I owe her."

"I never knew that." Sasuke stated.

"I guess we all forgot that you didn't know." Kakashi said in an apologizing form.

"Well you know now! No harm done!" Naruto said joyfully.

"Absolutely." Sasuke said agreeing with Naruto. What Sasuke couldn't believe is how Sakura was capable of technically saving more than 2 lives. I mean who knew what could have happened if she didn't step in. Their elder would have died before being able to save Gaara, meaning 2 people already died, and who knew who else would die in the future if Sasori was alive killing more people. Sakura could have saved a good portion of the world from Sasori wrath. Who would have thought? Sasuke would not have guessed, but everyone else knew.

"Now back to my question before." Naruto chimed in. "Do you guys know anything about Sakura? Her last mission was here."

"She seemed kind of depressed if you ask me." Temari stated.

"No she didn't." Kankuro disagreed.

"Yeah, almost as though she knew something was going to happen."

"I doubt it. She didn't seem that way to me."

"You can't focus on appearances. If you saw her thinking to herself or staring off into space then you can tell by the look in her eyes."

Kankuro couldn't think of a way to defend himself in the matter.

"When she was leaving she seemed to be in a small rush."

"What do you mean by a small rush?" Kakashi asked, obviously wanting more details.

"Like she was trying to leave as fast as she could but not fast enough for anyone to realize it. She would get into conversations with people but she would end up walking and talking with them instead of just having a normal conversation."

"She obviously wasn't walking slowly enough counting that you noticed." Sasuke pointed out.

"It is just a girl thing. We tend to be able to pick up small details like that. Especially, us Ninja girls."

"So she was in a rush?" Kakashi asked while writing this down. He was probably going to send the information to Tsuanda as their report.

"Yeah."

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really, other than that no real difference."

"Thank you."

"Well it is getting late. Is there anything else you three need before you hed back out tomorrow?" Gaara asked.

"No I believe we are alright. Just a few more supplies for the road would be nice."

"Alright, considerate done. Goodnight all." Gaara concluded as he left the room.

"We should all get some rest. You three for sure. Long days of travel await you." Temari stated.

"Okay. Bedtime it is." Naruto said as he stood up and yawned. "See you all in the morning."

"I will wake you guys up to discuss our travel plan."

"Okay." Naruto and Sasuke said as all of them left to get some sleep.


	6. On the Right Trail

Chapter 6

On The Right Trail

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi began head out that next morning.

"So where exactly are we going now?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"To wherever Sakura is." Sasuke said.

"Well, obviously, but we don't know where she is."

"We are going to sniff her out." Kakashi said blankly capturing both boys full attention. "According to Temari and some of the other villagers Sakura was heading to the path to te Rock village to rest before officially heading home, and since they haven't had rain in a good 10 years, we will use my ninja dogs to try to pick up any trace of her scent and get an idea as to where she maybe."

"Oh, that makes sense." Naruto said proudly.

"It is good for us that it hasn't rained there, but bad for the people who live there." Sasuke stated.

"That's why we must use this opportunity wisely. While we are there we can't goof around. Who knows when it will actually rain there? We need to be 100% focused on the dogs picking up her scent. Got it Naruto?" Kakashi looked straight at Naruto.

"Why you looking at me? Of course. I want to find her just as much as you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said trying to defend himself.

"Just making sure."

It didn't take long for them to reach the Rock Village.

"I already informed their leader as well as Tsunada of our whereabouts and our purpose here so there shouldn't be a problem." Kakashi said, possibly remembering the tension there was and still is between the countries.

"You read my mind." Sasuke stated.

Kakashi then summoned the always loyal ninja dogs. "Our mission starts now."

Each of them took two dogs with them as they walked throughout the village, splitting up sometime once they hit the center of the village.

"I don't feel very confident in us sniffing for a scent from five years ago." One of Sasuke's dogs stated.

"Well, what other option do we have?" Sasuke asked him.

"As far as we know the scent could have disappeared or be covered up from all of these smelly people."

"Don't be so rude, there is still tension here. The last thing we need is yet to get involved in a fight here." Sasuke told the dog trying to reason with him to watch his words.

"I'm just saying it could be close to impossible."

"It is best to try anyways."

"Look at lover boy, over there worrying his butt off about this girl." The dog said to the other.

"I hope you know I can still hear you!" Sasuke stated angrily. The dogs giggled at his reaction.

"Wait." One of the dogs said stopping in it's own tracks. "I smell something. It smells similar to hers, but it is sort of different."

"What do mean by different?" Sasuke asked.

"It is sort of... I can't name it. Do you smell it?" the dog asked the other.

"No." He replied moving toward the one still trying to name the unknown aroma. "Wait, I smell it now. It is definitely hers."

"I'll radio Kakashi and Naruto saying that you picked up on her scent." And so Sasuke did so.

"What do you mean you guys don't know what the scent is?" Naruto shouted annoyed.

"It isn't a normal scent. It is mixed with hers, that is something we know for certain." The dog replied.

"Could it be like some sort of perfume or something?" Naruto asked looking at Kakashi.

"I don't think so... It smells more like something was with her." The dog answered for him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked this time a little concerned.

"It means that whatever happened here, stayed with her when she left." Kakashi answered.

"As in inside her?" Naruto asked touching his stomach.

"I would say that would be the only way the scents could be mixed, yes." The dog answered.

"Then what now, Kakashi?" Naruto asked concerned.

"We follow it, as far as it goes." Kakashi said confident in this choice.

Sasuke felt both frightened for Sakura and happy for her. If her scent is strong enough, then she will be found in no time at all, maybe a few days. But as for what this unfamiliar scent they were talking about, scared him. Was this thing, doing something to her that prevented her from coming home?

"It doesn't look like it will rain tomorrow, so we will rest for the rest of the day and begin tomorrow." Kakashi added looking up at the sky.

It can't rain. It just can't. Sasuke thought to himself.

"Wait I sense something."

"What is it?" Sakura asked the voice.

"Something is approaching. It isn't close, but it is slowly approaching." It replied.

"How long until it gets here?"

"A few weeks, if anything a little over month."

"They must be pretty far away, then."

"Yes, but they are heading straight towards us. We should probably get going."

"Get going?" Sakura asked confused.

"There is only a few weeks left until it ends, Sakura. If we go now, we won't have to prepare to leave later when it really is time to go."

"We are leaving early?"

"Yes. It would be saver, so that we won't be spotted."

"Only a few weeks, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness."

"Make a shadow clone and I will begin preparations. We should be able to leave tomorrow."

"Alright."

Sasuke didn't have a very nice sleep. He thought that maybe one of the dogs would wake up and say something disturbing like "It's raining. We don't have her scent anymore." Though that didn't happen, it still bothered him. So he ended up getting up extra early.

The sun was just rising up, making the sky a soft pink.

_You better be safe, Sakura. Or I will not be able forgive myself._

"Oh, you're up." Kakashi said surprised to see Sasuke.

"Been."

"If you wake up Naruto, we can get going again."

"Alright."

"You know Sasuke." Kakashi said getting Sasuke's attention before he entered the tent. "It is alright to show that you are worried about Sakura. We all are."

"Mm."

As soon as Sasuke was in the tent, one of the dogs that was with Sasuke went up to Kakashi and said "Trust me when I say that it is pretty obvious to us when that he is definitely worried about her."

"Yeah, it is to me too."

"Sasuke?" Naruto stirred.

"Get up."

"But I'm tired, Sasuke."

"Shut up and get up."

"Sasuke!"

"We are going to look for Sakura again today."

"Another hour."

"Get up already."

"But Sasuke-"

"Get up!" Sasuke kicked Naruto in the stomach.

"Ugg. Fine! I'm up, I'm up!"

"Good."

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"When do you think we will find her?"

"The faster you get up and we head out, the faster we can find her."

"I know but still."

"The sooner the better."

"Sasuke. Will she be alright?"

"I hope so."

They both packed up the tent, all prepared to get going. They nodded to Kakashi.

"Let's go then." Kakashi said leading them off.


	7. An Interesting Bird?

Chapter 7

An Interesting Bird?

"Wait. Something is close." One of the ninja dogs said.

"I don't sense anything."

"Well, it is here."

"I still don't-"

"Wait, it is up above! And getting away!" The dog began chasing the flying object.

"Wait! We don't even know what it is!" Sasuke yelled out.

"If you want that girl back then you would chase after the thing that was with her."

Sasuke thought, quick thoughts cause they had to act now. If this was the thing that was with Sakura then they would be one step closer to finding her. He could go the opposite way it was going in hope of finding Sakura further ahead, or follow the object that seemed to have Sakura's chakra. He went for the latter. He wasn't going to lose any available opportunities; he wasn't going to mess things up now, just when he was getting close; to finding Sakura. He made another quick thought. If Sakura was alright then she would probably get moving if this thing was just playing tricks, so he yelled to the other two who didn't know what in the world was going on.

"Go the opposite way of the bird thing. You might be able to find Sakura somewhere in that general direction."

Kakashi seemed to understand within' mid sentence, while Naruto however couldn't process the given information well. Kakashi simply turned Naruto around and said "We will be going this way." Of course that is the part Naruto did understand. "I know that sensei, but why?"

"Well, if me and Sasuke's thinking is correct then we will find out, alright?"

"Sure." Then the two took off giving Sasuke available concentration on the mysterious animal. (Note: It was flying too high to get a good description of it. But nonetheless it was flying and it had some of Sakura's chakra, so it made Sasuke curious.)

Fatigue made him grow tired. A bit too quickly for Sasuke's liking.

"You better hurry up for we might loss it." The dog yelled still chasing the object.

Sasuke had to think fast. He wasn't going to let being tired get in his way. He never did. But he was never in this situation before. The question was what to do. What do you do when you are chasing a flying object, like a bird, and you simply can't run forever? (If you get it, gladly call yourself a Sasuke mind reader. Drum roll please.) You shoot it down. You don't have to necessarily kill it more like wound it but Sasuke couldn't even say for certainty what it exactly was so he wouldn't necessarily mind if it was to be dead by the time he found it's corpse. No harm done if it was nothing, right? Well, only one way to find out and that is through actions.

He leaped into the first available tree and steadily made his way higher and higher jumping from tree to tree. Once he ran out of height, he did one thing he knew he was good at, lightning and fire. He sent several fire balls and lightning bolts it's way, only to have it dodge them with a few close calls. He sent a stream of lightning soaring through the sky at the object followed by a large blast fire that ended up catching up and forming it self around the lightning. Never had that happened before to Sasuke, but as long as it worked, no worries right? (I believe we established this before, but Sasuke tends to second guess some of his ideas a little last minute.)

The beam made its way to the object but slowly growing smaller as it went. The pressure that higher up was too great for the beam to keep the constant amount of power, the only way for there to be any power at all to hit the object is if it simply grew smaller in size until there was nothing left of it at all. Sasuke was hoping that this would make it, only harming the bird-like creature (he thought of it as a bird now since it flies). It must have been faster then Sasuke had initially thought for the bird tried to dodge it but ended up with it getting hit.

Sasuke could see it falling, and as it started to come into view he saw that he had hit it in the wing. It had white wings and a sort of red body. It was still to far away to be sure, but once it hit the ground he started running towards it.

"I don't believe Sasuke was specific enough." Naruto groaned. "It is like saying we have to search the entire proximity."

"A new word Naruto?" Kakashi said, slightly sarcastic, about the last word in his sentence.

"Yes. Neji gave me a dictionary about a month or two ago, saying that I should increase my vocabulary and not used dumb-dumb words." Naruto replied.

"Neji said dumb-dumb?" Kakashi asked slightly confused. _Would Neji Hyuuga actually say that?_

"No, he used a bigger word, one that I can't pronounce, but it seemed to me as though it meant dumb-dumb."

"Ah." That made more sense to Kakashi.

"So I started reading it."

"I'm pretty sure you don't read a dictionary."

"I really just jump from pages to pages looking at the words that interest me."

"Well, that seems to be more logical counting that you honestly can't read a dictionary."

"You can't?"

"No, that's not the purpose of it."

"Oh, but since it is a book, I thought you can."

"If you tried hard enough, someone can do it. But that may take awhile and confuse the person."

"Well, whatever. Still I don't see why we have to look everywhere. For all we know that thing could have changed directions at some point."

"Don't tell Sasuke that or else he would make us look literally everywhere."

Naruto sighed.

"He is worried about Sakura." Kakashi stated.

"We all are." Naruto said.

"I believe Sasuke is worried more."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not sure. It just seems in more of a rush to find her."

"Oh, yeah. I guess so."

"Hold on." Kakashi stopped then.

"What is it?"

"The dog that Sasuke followed said he got something. We should go back."

"Alright."

"We are on our way." Kakashi said speaking into the headpiece.


	8. An Untold Story

Chapter 8

An Untold Story

As I fell her control over me faded, turning me back to normal. I didn't quite realize what happened. It wasn't until I felt three chakras approach when I realized someone shot me down. They seemed so familiar, but I couldn't recognize them fast enough for me to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Wait." Kakashi said stopping all of us.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"If it is Sakura, then there is obviously something wrong with her." He answered.

"Why would you say that?" Naruto asked, not getting it.

"Well, her chakra is different as he said. So we need to be cautious. We don't know why that is yet."

"You are making it sound like she is a run away science project." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"I'm just saying that we don't know what is going on."

"Alright, we got it." Naruto stated.

They slowly approached the opening to indeed find the pinkette laying flat on her back with burns on her left arm.

"Gees baka, what did you do?"

"I didn't know it was her." He said shamefully. "If I did I wouldn't have done it."

Kakashi crouched down next to her and put two fingers to her neck. "She is still alive."

"Well, what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"We take her back to the village." Sasuke said not 100% sure.

*back at the village*

"What do you think Tsunada?" Naruto asked calmer than expected.

"I'm not quite sure. You said that her chakra was different?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't seem to sense any abnormality."

"Could it have been some sort of jutsu she was using at the time?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"It is possible, but unlikely. I've never taught her any jutsus to could change her chakra, as much as you have told me, to such a degree. Nor have I even seen such a jutsu in action."

"So what are you saying exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Could she have learned a jutsu like that on her own, maybe even created one?" Sasuke asked.

"I suppose that is possible…" Tsunada said with a hint of doubt. "It would take a lot of time to do so."

At that point Kakashi entered the room. "How about her arm? I hope fire boy over there didn't do any permanent damage."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at Kakashi's remark.

"No that will heal just fine."

"So there is nothing really to worry about?" Naruto asked slightly excited.

"Not for the time being. We'll find out more when she wakes up." Tsunada stated.

"Until then." Kakashi said, inferring to Naruto and Sasuke that it was time to leave the room.

"What was that all about Kakashi?" Naruto asked. "Why did you change the subject?"

"How would you feel if your apprentice randomly took off one day, was shot down and found by some other shinobi, trying to run away, and was found out to believe being a total different person without a clue as to why?"

"I'd feel pretty bummed."

"Exactly. Take it easy. Tsunada has a lot going on."

*Four Days Later*

Tsunada was checking her apprentice's charts and status. From time to time she would look up from her clipboard to the pinkette face and ask herself as though asked her _Why aren't you awake? Why can't you answer my questions?_

After doing so, what felt like a billion times, she got her wish. The pinkette's eyes opening shockingly fast. The pinkette quickly focused on her teacher without knowledging anything else.

Fear started taking over Tsunada. Sakura's eyes… her eyes weren't green. They were red. Her eyes were entirely golfed in a blood moon red. Her look was of anger and pain.

"Grandma? What's wrong?" Naruto asked walking into the room with Sasuke and Kakashi for their daily visit.

Sasuke eyes went from Tsunada's shocked face to Sakura's eyes piercing through him. Something was wrong with her but what was it.

Instinct took over Kakashi and he managed to get everyone outside of the room. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Naruto was close to tears. "What's wrong with her?"

"Maybe she didn't want to be found." Kakashi replied, looking back into the room at the now sitting Sakura. Whose eyes were roaming the room.

"Her eyes." Sasuke managed out.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Naruto asked Tsunada.

"I don't know."

Silence flooded. No one had any answers. Except for Sakura.

* * *

I knew exactly where I was even before I opened my eyes. I was back home, in the hospital. The one place I truly did not want to be.

"_I should have expected this." _The voice said._ "I should have identified who they were, the moment I felt their chakras' approaching. If I was able to do so then we wouldn't be here." _

_Well, we are here. Now we have to face this. Together._ Sakura replied.

I opened my eyes fast. Showing that I was prepared for whatever may come. I felt anger, they shouldn't have brought me back. I shouldn't be here. My anger obviously showed, for the look on my own teacher's face said it all. She had no idea what was wrong, she was scared. I tried to lighten up, but it was impossible. The rage was too much. I showed the same rage to Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi once they walked in not too long after Tsunada. I scared them out of the room. They should have known better than to bring me back.

Once they had left, I calmed down a bit. Deep breaths. They'd have to get used to this new me, more powerful me. For this is who I am now. I sat up, feeling the pain start coming back. Better use this time up. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were completely red. No green in sight. A temporary side effect I was already aware of. I, now, don't blame them for being so scared. I sighed and left the bathroom. I sat back down onto the bed. My head began to throb, a warning sign, saying that the long strings of pain will come again. This time I had to do the best I can to get through this.

"_Make sure they don't give you any medicine. It will only make it worse." The voice said._

I already knew this. Of course I didn't know how, but no matter what, I had to.

I closed my eyes and prayed that I will survive this. I knew I wasn't suppose to be here. My life could be in more danger being here.

I lifted my head up to find Naruto standing there, cautiously staying close to the door, just in case. I sighed and looked back to my lap, as a sign saying I'm not going to start trouble.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, cautiously approaching me. "You alright?"

I took another deep breath. "I'm fine, Naruto." I said it slow. I haven't talked to anyone for a while.

"Tsunada is concerned about you. We all are." He said sitting on the chair in front of me.

"I know."

"Could you tell me what is wrong?"

"Why?"

"Because everyone thinks that you will tell me." He said, half-joking, half-concerned.

"There is nothing wrong." I said this straight into his eyes.

"I believe you."

"If you did, then you wouldn't be here. Then I wouldn't be here." I got up and walked to the other side of the bed.

"Sakura, why did you leave?"

Silence.

"I left because it started getting dangerous for me." I said, back towards him.

"What do you mean?" He was standing now.

I turned around to face him. "Because this was about to happen." I pointed to my eyes. "Staying here, will only make it worse."

"Tell me more."

"There is nothing to tell."

"Why is this happening?"

"Because this is suppose to happen. I expected this."

"Why?"

"Because I was born like this, I guess. I met a man." Silence. "He told me that he was my uncle. Not blood uncle more like an incredible close friend of my father."

"Who?"

"He called himself Doseesee."

"What did he say?"

"He said that this was going to happen to me."

"Does your father know?"

"The man you speak of is not my father."

"What do you mean? Of course he is-" I cut him off.

"Just ask Kakashi." I said sternly. I knew Kakashi knew. I remembered seeing him when I was incredible young. He must have known.

Naruto looked out the window on the door and saw Kakashi nod. It was true, as it has always been.

"Well then, who is your father? Your mother? This uncle of yours must have said something about them." As Naruto said this Sasuke and Kakashi entered the room.

"He did. Let me tell you a story." I sat down. This was going to take a while and I didn't want to waste my energy standing. I took several deep breaths, trying to make the throbbing stop. To my success it did. And I began to tell my story a few seconds after the three men sat down in front of me. Story time.

"It all began with a village. This village was found west of the sand. The untouched territory there was where it once was. This village was surrounded by beautiful cherry blossoms, still does today. But now, the once joyful village is nothing but ash and half-burned down buildings. The village was called Sakuhan, the village of cherries. The large fire happened the night after I was born. The sand village's fourth Kazekage had jealousy running through his veins. He dispized the people of Sakuhan, jealous of their immense power and peaceful ways. So, he plotted to kill them all. He knew the Sakukage, the leader of Sakuhan, was just recovering from delivery of her long awaiting child. He thought this time would be best. Attack the village when it's leader is at her weakest, then she can't try to save it. He gathered his men and they began setting fire to every building in sight, right at sunset. As darkness grew, so did the fire. The Sakukage and her husband ran into the forest of cherry blossoms, holding their new born baby girl. They came upon a fleeing bunch of traders, packing up and ready to flee to safety. Knowing that they will be looked for, they kissed the forehead of their child and placed her on the wagon. They hugged one another and waved goodbye as their child disappeared, never to see her again. The Kazekage found them only moments later, stabbed the Sakukage's husband in the heart and sliced the head off of the Sakukage. The kazekage then took the body and head of the Sakukage and through her into the waterfall, which was said to be sacred, holy land to the Sakuhan people. Since that day the water of the waterfall has always been blood red, even to this day. The Kazekage then sent a great jutsu that would make everyone who knew about Sakuhan, the Sakukage and the villagers of Sakuhan forget everything. The Kazekage made sure all villagers were dead and that all traces of such a village were burned and destroyed. The only signs that a village was there are the ash and half-burned down buildings, as well as the Sakukage's hat that was once in the Kazekage's bedroom, so that he may never forget such an event. The Kazekage never thought about the Sakukage's daughter. Nor the fact that she way still be out there."

"If the Kazekage made everyone forget about it how do you know this?" Naruto asked.

"My uncle Doseesee, he was a doctor of the village. He managed to avoid the jutsu somehow."

"If your uncle escaped where is he now?" Naruto asked.

"He is living peacefully on the outskirts of the Sand village with his wife, who lived close to Sakuhan, with their three children."

"I believe that is enough for today. Sakura obviously needs her rest." Kakashi told Naruto and Sakura. "We will come and visit tomorrow night, Sakura."

I nodded and made my way to the bed. The truth was out now. What they did with it was their choice. "  
"_You didn't tell them about me._" The voice said.

_They don't need to know about you. At least not yet. _I replied to her.

Once they left I closed my eyes, and the pain came but for the time being in small doses.


	9. The Next Mission

Chapter 9

The Next Mission

"She looks in pain." Naruto said, staring through the window.

"I believe that I shouldn't give her any medication." Tsunada stated.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know what is going on. So I have a mission for you three."

"A mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you three are to go find this Doseesee character. He would have more of a clue on what is going on than anyone."

"We don't exactly know where he is." Naruto stated.

"You will rendezvous at Sand, ask around, and then search. Bring him back, if you feel he could be of any help."

"Alright." Sasuke stated, he looked back into the room. "Let's get going then."

~.~

"_They are going to go looking for Doseesee now._"

_I figured as much. He really is the only person that can possibly explain this._

"_What is there to explain? You really just need to be left alone._"

_Do you really expect them to get that? These are some serious interventionists we are talking about. Naruto of all people would never stand for it._

"_Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke are leaving now, last chance to stop them._"

_I'm not going to. Doseesee will help them. Maybe even me after all I was supposed to go to him when this happened._

"_Sadly we never got that far._"


End file.
